


When He Holds Her Close

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Holds Her Close

"Sometimes all you need is a hug from the right person and all your stress will melt away..."

The words are mumbled, Katie's forehead pressed against his neck, her voice muffled by his shirt, her hands tangled into the fabric. John doesn't much care if the shirt crumples, he's more worried that perhaps, just perhaps, the strain is starting to show. 

"Why do you think I'm here?"

His words are teasing and he smiles as she rewards him with a light laugh, not the usual laugh, not loud or happy enough, but for now it'll do. 

"I love you, my joker..."

"I love you too, my darling perfectionist."

She sighs slightly.

"Oh darling..."

He mutters the words, stroking a hand through her hair. 

"I love that you care so much."


End file.
